Michiyuki
by Sayuki
Summary: Una promesa que tal vez no se haga realidad ll Yaoi PuppyShipping... advertidos


**MICHIYUKI**

Kyaa… lo termine!!

Seto: ¬¬

Joey: n.nU

Yami: xD

Qué? Lo termine, al fin termine un fic, mi primer one-shot… T.T

Seto: aclara de una vez tu fic, publícalo y terminemos con esto ¬¬

Hai hai…

Este fic está basado en la canción de Michiyuki (ending de Loveless) surgió de una idea de traducir para interpretar xD y como no se cantar salió un fic. Realmente no se qué diablos me salió, pero me gusto xD la historia está algo compleja y no tan explicada, es a propósito

Yami: porque ella no sabe escribir –le dan un golpe—

Tu cállate ¬¬… bien en cursiva se encuentra la letra en español, de por si la historia no está muy explicada y si no leen la canción, menos le van a entender y van a hacer que me dé un tiro

Yami: o por favor no lean la canción –otro golpe—

Y creo que es todo, me disculpo si la historia llegara a parecerse a alguna que he leído, pero en el momento de escribirla no se me ocurrió ninguna así que creo que es original xD y como soy una novata, si alguien llega a ver o.o algo cualquier suposición es mera coincidencia, pero hacérmelo saber ya que estoy en contra del plagio… bueno ya les toca…

Seto: tanto el fic, como la autora y los que estamos obligados a quedarnos aquí estamos apoyando a la campaña de la señorita Katrinna le Fay así que si ven que esta cosa se parece a cualquier otra cosa escrita antes hacerle saber

Joey: Es dedicado a aquellas personas importantes (Ileana, K-Ro) y a las dos chicas que ayudaron consciente o inconscientemente a la realización de este fic (deyaniradarcy, HaruBlack)

Yami: o Yu-Gi-Oh! No le pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes!!! Soy libre!!

En tu imaginación xD

_A pesar de que __tú__ me abrazaras hasta que me duela,_

_jamás podremos regresar a ser uno una vez __más__…_

Hace bastante frio y ya han pasado más de 20 minutos desde la hora a la que me citaste y aun no llegas, me siento extraño, no tengo miedo, se perfectamente que va a ocurrir, aun así no puedo asimilarlo… levanto mi vista y ahí estas, te ves cando, es de suponerse después de todo lo que ha pasado…

Y me abrazas, lo haces como si tu vida dependiera de ello, lo sé, te entiendo, te amo más que a mi propia vida pero no podemos hacer nada… de pronto me desmorono y comienzo a llorar, lo siento, de pronto ya no lo puedo soportar.

_Un profundo lugar sin rastro de bondad, _

_cada toque será solo de dolor… _

_átanos__ solo una vez __más__, por favor…_

… ya estamos en el auto, dejamos de usar la limosina pero aun así trajiste a Rolland para manejar… Seguimos abrazados como antes de entrar al auto, no sé ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado, tampoco es que me importe mucho, pero quisiera que por una vez se detuviera.

_Aquel sueño que tuvimos no lo es __más_

_nuestras manos a tocarse no llegaran, _

_tan cruel y doloroso el paso siempre _

_nos ha de cambiar…_

Hemos llegado a una parte alejada de la ciudad… bajamos del auto y entramos a un edificio, no hay nadie a pesar de que serán como las 10:40 p.m. entramos al departamento y ninguno de los dos dice nada, te vas a la cocina… necesitas pensar, te dejo y me voy a la sala, enciendo el televiso y cambio de canal sin realmente prestar mucha atención.

Por mera casualidad le dejo en un canal de noticias, me distraje pues te veo que regresas de la cocina con dos copas, me extiendes una… lo necesitaba.

Te sientas al lado de mí y te recuestas en el sillón, volteo hacia el televisor y la noticia/sensación pasa en este momento… 'Seto Kaiba el empresario soltero más cotizado del mundo es gay…' tu copa vuela hacia la pantalla estrellándose dramáticamente contra ella… apago el aparato, creo que es suficiente por hoy.

_Las palabras sinceras ciertas son, _

_el mundo real… __dónde__ estará? _

_En nuestro mundo la noche siempre nos volverá a acechar… _

_ahora una vez __más__…_

Una hora más tarde… o al menos lo que parece, no estoy realmente muy consciente del tiempo… sigues en la misma posición desde que tu bebida se hubo estrellado en el aparato, tienes los brazos recargados en tus piernas y en tus manos descansa tu rostro… Nunca he sido paciente y a pesar de que no sepa que decir, no le veo caso el seguir prolongando esto…

-te amo…- digo suavemente, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió algo más que decir, en estos momentos solo siento eso… levantas tu cabeza y me miras fijamente

-lo siento- me abrazas de nuevo y siento como peleas contigo mismo por no sollozar…

-no fue tu culpa- acaricio tu espalda, lo que dije es cierto –no fue culpa de nadie-… o por lo menos de ninguno de los dos, como siempre dices, el mundo está lleno de buitres que comen la felicidad de otros y esta vez nos toco a nosotros. Me besas y yo me dejo hacer, quizá esta sea la ultima vez que hagamos el amor…

_Nos conocimos solo para no estar solos _

_más__ no pudimos ver nuestro cambio en un solo beso… _

_eso siempre ocurrió, pero ahora __temblé alegre de __encontrarte__ a t__i otra vez, _

_soporta __tú__ a mi corazón por favor…_

Te quedaste recostado sobre mí y yo solo atino a acariciar tu cabello, recuerdo de pronto como nos conocimos, mejor dicho, como comenzamos a convivir sin matarnos el uno al otro… es sorprendente, pasamos a la universidad y quedamos solo los dos, poco a poco dejamos nuestras riñas de preparatoria y nos hicimos amigos, llegamos al grado que cualquiera que nos hubiera visto diría que éramos amigos desde que nacimos… definitivamente esos eran buenos tiempos, recuerdo como iniciamos como pareja y el tipo que golpeaste… una suave risa sale de mi boca y te levantas un poco…

-que es tan gracioso cachorro?- me preguntas con una sonrisa melancólica, al menos sonríes…

-recuerdas como comenzamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-te amo- y me alegro de que una suave sonrisa adorno tu rostro de nuevo, pareciera que el dolor que sentimos se haya ido por un momento

-yo también-

_Aquel sueño__ q__ue tuvimos no lo es más, _

_nuestarsmanos__ a tocarse no llegaran, _

_tan cruel __y doloroso el paso siempre nos h__a de cambiar…_

Tras unas horas platicando, recordando de pronto nos golpeo la realidad, nso vestimos sin decir nada más y salimos de aquel departamento agarrados de la mano, deseando internamente que todo esto fuera una simple pesadilla, pero no lo es… no llamaste a Rolland, así que supongo que ha llegado el tiempo de hablar y a pesar de que no lo queramos este será un adiós. Soñar que regresaremos a estar juntos de nuevo es algo muy absurdo y lejano…

_Resignados a aquella tranquilidad, _

_las palabras sinceras ciertas son _

_encerradas en un débil verso de amor _

_buscando su fin… ¿Cuándo se harán verdad?_

Llegamos a un parque, yo me figuro que pasaran de las 3 a.m, no se ve nada, de pronto parece que estamos solos en este mundo… hace frio y comienza a nevar… pareciera que el cielo siente lo mismo que yo…

-cachorro…- me hablas y yo solo volteo mi vista hacia ti, comienzo a temblar, no quiero oírlo pero tampoco quiero aplazarlo, siento que entre más tiempo pase más difícil será y no es algo que se pueda aplazar… -Joey yo… tenemos que terminar- siempre tan directo, es una de las cosas que extrañare de ti, te veo triste y espero que esa tristeza se convierta en esperanza dentro de mi corazón, espero que después de todo esto volvamos una vez más…

-Seto…- te llamo y cuando creo que mi garganta ha pasado el nudo te sonrío, tú me imitas… me hace pensar que estamos locos –te entiendo… yo se que encontraremos una solución, tu siempre lo haces y yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario…- me lanzo a tus brazos, quiero creerme, quiero pensar que esto no está pasando, que no es una despedida, quiero creer que regresaras a pesar de todo lo que los años nos hagan, se que esperare y eso es lo que más me duele, yo lo haré, pero tú? Sé que me amas, se que te obligan pero a pesar de lo que la gente diga yo se que tú tienes ese algo que hace imposible no enamorarse de ti, y ella te dará ese algo que haga que al final tú te des cuenta que es lo único que llena a tu vida…

_A pesar de que __tú__ me abrazaras hasta que me duela,_

_ jamás podremos regresar a ser uno una vez __más__…_

_y rogándoselo a todas las estrellas, _

_un deseo de amor, frio como la __nieve__… _

_déjenos__ estar así solo a los dos…_

Un abrazo y un último beso, un sueño tonto y una realidad frente a mí, te amo y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, pero nadie lo entiende, desearía que hubiera un mundo donde solo estemos tu y yo, donde todo lo que nos duele desaparezca, donde no haya quien me separe de ti… te separas y te vas, yo solo puedo quedarme ahí parado viendo como mi vida se va contigo…miro a las estrellas que se confunden con la nieve que no ha dejado de caer, desde niño aprendí que no cumplen deseos, pero esta vez quiero creer, deseo volver contigo, deseo estar junto a ti… por favor espero que alguien me escuche, una lagrima recorre mi rostro y no quiero que se hagan más… no puedo evitarlo, me duele pensar que quizá nunca nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar…

Veo que estas de nuevo frente a mí, te quitas tus guantes y secas mis lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo se hicieron más…

-Regresare… volveremos, te lo prometo- sonríes y te das la vuelta, también lo hago… se que tu siempre cumples lo que prometes…

Seto: te mataré!

Kyaa me gusto o

Yami: no entendí ni ma… nada, pero me alegra el no haber salido xD

Joey: yo creo que quedo bien, saco mi lado poeta xD

Seto: ¬¬

xD bueno estaba pensando que ahora que nos enseñan cosas inútiles en la escuela

Seto: y que como siempre soñando despierta

Ejem… podría hacer el POV de Seto

Seto: ni se te ocurra

Bueno eso lo deciden los que lean/pase/sean obligados a estar en este fic xD así que mientras . lo hare por mi insana imaginación

Yami: si, hazlo yo te apoyo

Y eso?

Yami: Quiero ver a Kaiba llorando xD –un golpe por parte de Seto—ouch!

Seto: cállate!

En fin en lo que se matan yo me despido, esperando que les haya gustado y que de alguna manera hayan sentido lo mismo que yo al escribirlo

Yami: asco?

No ¬¬

Joey: o.O nos vemos y pues dejen reviews, les aseguro que Sayuki estará feliz de leer

Yami: aparte de que incrementara su ego y nos fastidiara lo que le dure su existencia… No lo hagan T.T no dejen reviews –otro golpe—

Si no me dejan reviews matare a Yami xD

Seto: o.o! no dejen reviews

..violare a Seto y torturare a Joey

Seto, Yami y Joey: dejen reviews!!!

o que lindos

Seto, Yami y Joey: ¬¬


End file.
